goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lou Strickland Makes A Bootleg DVD
In Lou Strickland's room, Lou Strickland was sitting on his computer. Lou Strickland: Hi, I'm Lou Strickland. And today I'm going to make over 700 bootleg DVD copies of Top Cat Begins and I will sell it to every retail store in Manhattan. And also, I will label it non pirated and I will sell it to the public. Meanwhile, with Top Cat and his gang... In Top Cat's apartment, Top Cat just bought in a copy of Top Cat Begins on DVD and was showing it to his gang. Top Cat: Hey, gang! I got a copy of Top Cat Begins on DVD! Shall we watch it? Benny: Yes, TC! Choo-Choo: Yes, TC! Brain: Yes, TC! Fancy-Fancy: Yes, TC! Spook: Yes, TC! So Top Cat put the DVD on, and Top Cat and the gang were ready to watch Top Cat Begins. Top Cat: Okay, gang! Here we go! The blue screen was on, and then the word 'Play' appeared on it. Then the FBI Warning screen appeared. It says 'Federal law provides severe and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, duplication, distribution, and exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, videocassettes, or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and a fine of $250,000.'. Then the Interpol screened appeared. It says 'International agreements and national law protect copyrighted motion pictures, videocassettes, video discs, and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, duplication, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - INTERPOL - has expressed its concern about motion pictures and sound recordingly policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977)'. Then the screen disappeared. Then the next screen appeared. Lou Strickland appeared dancing in the green swirly scene. Lou Strickland: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala weeweeweeweeweeweeweeweeweewee woowoowoowoowoohoohoohoohoo hohohohohohohahahaha! Lou Strickland moved to the far side of the scene, and he disappeared as the chime ring sounded. The words appeared, and the words were 'LOU STRICKLAND home video'. Top Cat and his gang were very angry. Top Cat: What the heck is this?! This is not the real copy! This is a bootleg tape made by Lou Strickland home video! Top Cat thought of something. Top Cat: I knew it! He made that tape! I am calling his parents about this! Angrily, Top Cat picked up his phone and phoned Lou Strickland's parents up. Top Cat: Hello! Is this Alan Strickland? Alan Strickland's voice: Yes, this is Alan Strickland. What is Lou Strickland up to? Top Cat: Well, your son has made a bootleg copy of Top Cat Begins. Alan Strickland's voice: What?! Oooooooooooooooooooooh! I'm so going to beat Lou Strickland a**! Thanks for telling me about this! See you later, TC! Bye! At Lou Strickland's house, Alan and Kimberly Strickland were extremely angry with their son Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, I cannot f***ing believe you made over 700 bootleg copies of Top Cat Begins! You know doing that stuff is illegal! What the f*** were you thinking?! Why? Why? Why? Lou Strickland: Because that I always labelled them non-pirated. I'm so sorry. Alan Strickland: Apology denied! Your copies are pirated, and that's a capital final! That's it, you're super mega hyper deat meat punishment grounded, grounded, grounded for 43 freaking chars! Kimberly Strickland: Now go to bed now! Lou Strickland went to bed, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawawawaaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Paul as Top Cat Lee as Benny the Ball Steven as Choo-Choo Hugh as Brain Daniel as Fancy-Fancy Brian as Spook Alan as Lou Strickland Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland Category:2018 videos Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff